The Camp for the Best
by Crystal Moonlight Smasher
Summary: Read as your favorite teams get welcomed to a camp, far different from the Junior Invitational. Only the best will be accepted, and trained. OC - Kimiko! Discontinued.
1. Seigaku's Invitation Arrives

**Disclaimer: I don't own the prince of tennis, the characters, etc.**

**There is 1 OC, named "Kimiko"!**

**Ryoma: How would you describe Kimiko?**

**Yukimura: Brat.**

**Sanada: Annoying brat.**

**Tezuka: Careless brat.**

**Me: STOP REVEALING THE STORY, IT'S NOT YOUR TURN!**

****Awkward Silence****

**...: ... brat**

**Me: Who just said that? Anyway enjoy!**

SEIGAKU

It was a clear day, as the Seigaku members slung their towels over their necks after a nice warm-up. The light orange tinted towel dampened around Tezuka's neck. The regulars had just finished their warm-up and were jogging to the courts. Soon enough they heard the grunts and footsteps of the tennis club. On the left they saw the tennis gates and on the right they passed the thick layer of trees surrounding the area.

"Hmm?" Fuji paused.

"What's wrong?" Taka short for Takashi Kawamura asked.

"So you noticed it too, Fuji?" Inui adjusted his glasses.

"She's been there for a while." Ryoma raised his head, as the regulars did the same. Sitting on a thick branch, a girl with long, dark brown hair stared at them. Her t-shirt and shorts were a shade of light blue. Flinging her sneakers back and forth on the treetop, she leaped down from the tree.

"Gomen, gomen. I didn't mean to disturb you on your walk." She glanced at the regulars and then followed up to Tezuka.

"Walk? We were on a warm-up jog." Kaidoh eyed the girl suspiciously, as a slight smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Innocently she seemed less than worried about Kaidoh.

"Buchou? You know her?" Momo short for Momoshiro Takeshi asked without looking away.

"Yes. She happens to be a tennis pro, Kimiko. This year would make you a freshman?" Tezuka showed no change of emotion.

"Yup. Did you hear about the -" Before she could finish, she stopped herself. Coach Ryusaki had just arrived at the scene.

"What are you guys doing?" As she came over she noticed the particularly spunky brunette.

"Hmm, Kimiko was it? So does this mean –?" The coach straightened out her pink vest and with a slight nod of Kimiko's head she looked up.

"It's time to tell you guys about the training camp you'll be going to." And with that Kimiko skipped off.

"What just happened?" Oishi asked frantically. Now they were all gathered in the clubroom.

"Calm down. Relax!" Kikumaru looked down at his partner.

"What's going on?" Ryoma was looking for answers.

"This group of regulars has been chosen to be in a training camp with Kimiko. Every year the best schools are gathered with a top leveled pro." The coach took a deep breath.

"I still don't know how you managed it, but you got Kimiko as the pro." The coach continued.

"What is she bad?" Ryoma asked.

"Nope, the complete opposite." Tezuka stated firmly.

"She's won countless tournaments, undefeated. She even entered in the male division to try to tame her winning streaks." Tezuka said as the mouths of the regulars went dry.

"Anyway to finish, you will be sent for a long period of time, and you won't know when you'll be sent back. All members are required to come. One by one you will be sent back if you aren't up for the training. No second chances whatsoever." The coach sighed.

"So, when does the training camp begin?" Fuji asked.

"Tomorrow." Tezuka was fully recovered.

"So why is this so dramatic?" Kikumaru asked bouncing up and down.

"Well, there is one more thing I forgot to mention." The coach rubbed her hands together.

"Kimiko is no ordinary girl." Silence filled the air.

"What? So is she like o-chibi?" Kikumaru pointed at Ryoma earning a annoyed look.

**So how was it? I was going to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I thought it would be funny to let Kikumaru end it.**

**Ryoma: Unfair! I wanted to!**

**Kikumaru: Snooze you lose, _o-chibi_!**

**Review, and the next chapters are with other teams getting the invitation!**

**Tell me what teams you prefer!**


	2. Hyotei Meets It's Match

**Disclaimer: I don't own the prince of tennis, the characters, etc and if I did I would brag about it. XD**

**My OC is Kimiko! Special thanks to "qints", your review was greatly appreciated.**

**Atobe: My screen time is here, as King I should be the first mentioned in the –**

**Gakuto: YAY! Mention me first will you?**

**Shishido: * Shoves Gakuto out of the way * Mention me!**

**Atobe: * Snaps his fingers ***

**Kabaji: Usu.**

**Kabaji throws them all out.**

**Me: Sigh. Hmph. I'm not mentioning any of you first. How do you like that? Enjoy!**

HYOTEI

"Hmm... Let's see..." Kimiko laid back on the park bench.

"I'm closest to Hyotei. I guess I'll just start there." As Kimiko got up from the bench, she took one last look at the bench that would soon be forgotten and walked away. Looking at the list she soon collided with two strange boys. Falling like dominoes they all ended up on the floor.

"Ouch. Hey, watch where your -" Shishido looked at the brown haired girl who was already standing up, shoving the dust off her red and black vest.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Shishido-san?" Chotaru got up and looked down at the fallen senpai.

"You okay?" Kimiko held out a hand to the older boy with the cap.

"Uhh, yeah." Shishido took her hand and stood up. _She reacted so fast and got up in an instant. Did she even fall?_ Shishido thought.

"Name's Kimiko." Kimiko smiled that innocent first-impression smile.

"Ryo Shishido."

"My name is Ohtori Chotaro. Nice to meetcha'." Kimiko smiled, _Hyotei huh?_

_Kimiko...Kimiko...Kimiko? Where have I heard that name?_

"See ya soon." Kimiko skipped away as the bulb lighted in Shishido's mind.

"Kimiko, the world's top player. Known to have entered the male tennis section." Shishido recited. Kimiko paused for a minute, then continued at a slow pace.

_In the tennis section..._

"WHAT? YOU MET KIMIKO?" Gakuto's eyes widened. Shaking Shishido back and forth, he complained.

"Huh? You met Kimiko? Hmm... This must mean -" Atobe was cut off as the wind rushed by him. Kimiko seemed to be the cause of the wind. Atobe's eyes flickered.

"Long time no see? King of Nothingness." Kimiko did a little bow and earned a smirk from Atobe.

"So it's starting?" Atobe asked without hesitation.

"Yes." Coach Sakaki had just appeared. "I will explain it in detail." Kimiko turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, are you going to tell us what this is all about?" Oshitari exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't run away." Hiyoshi shouted back.

"Goodbye, King and all of his followers!" And with that Kimiko disappeared. The situation was soon explained to the teams.

**Please Review and Write; I will be taking any suggestions for teams or ideas.**

**Shishido: I was introduced first!**

**Me: No, Kimiko was.**

**Gakuto: FAIL!**

**Atobe: Nothingness? Really...**

**Me: BYEEEE!**


	3. Rikkaidai Appears, Camp is Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own the prince of tennis, the characters, etc never did, even as a child... * dramatic pose * ;)**

**The OC is Kimiko! Special thanks to "Serizawa Yukima", your review was greatly appreciated.**

**Marui: You guys got any gum or cake or anything edible?**

**Jackal: Nope.**

**Akaya: * Walks in with a apple pie ***

**Marui: I WANT SOMEEEEE!**

**Akaya: AHHHHHH!**

**Sanada: What is going on in here?**

**Yuukimura: Hmm? What's the matter?**

**Renji: Oh... its nothing.**

**Niou: Puri.**

**Me: ** sigh ** Wait, can I get some pie?**

RIKAIDAI

"100 laps." Sanada pointed at the track. Well, it started at 20 laps but Akaya kept complaining.

"NO! Please, All I did was graffiti the club room." Akaya looked less than hopeful.

"Oh right, 100 laps then you can scrub the club room." Sanada waved as Akaya muttered something and continued walking.

"120!" Sanada called after him ad Akaya sped up.

"Don't be such a loner, here I'll run with you." Marui jogged up to Akaya.

"You shouldn't be so harsh, Sanada." Yuukimura placed a hand on Sanada's shoulder."

"There's someone here." Sanada regarded the brown haired girl sitting on the high fence. The fence closed in on the tennis club.

"Who are you?" Sanada asked. "Only members are allowed here." This perked everyone's attention.

"Sorry for intruding, but there's a certain unnatural haired captain I need to speak to." Kimiko addressed Yuukimura directly. Yuukimura whirled around and smirked.

"Kimiko. Been a long time, hasn't it." The team was thoroughly confused.

"How did you even get here, the guards wouldn't let you in." Sanada pressed further.

"Well, you see I got on my feet and _walked_ to the court. But I do have permission." Kimiko threw a piece of paper to Yuukimura. Opening it, his eyes widened.

"So this means, it's begun?" Yuukimura gathered the regulars. After dismissing the non-regulars they all were still puzzled.

"What's going on? Kimiko?" Akaya had a strained face on almost like he was actually _thinking_.

"A friend?" Marui asked while popping his bubble gum.

"Kimiko – all star tennis player. Entered the male ranks. Won too many tournaments to count." Yuukimura stated. The mouths of the Rikkaidai regulars opened wide. Sanada seemed as if he expected it.

"Well then good day to you folks!" With a small salute Kimiko disappeared as the Rikkaidai people learned about the real story.

The Camp Begins:

Many other teams were invited to the Camp. Though it might not look like it, Kimiko is enough of a teacher for all of them.

The listings are here:

Seigaku

Hyotei

Rikkaidai

Fudomine

St. Rudolph

Yamabuki

Josei Shonen

Rokkaku

Shitenhoji

Higa

The American Team

**Hope you enjoyed this super short chapter! Hope I didn't upset the Akaya fans.**

**Akaya: Harsh**

**Me: Well then.**

**Yuukimura: Akaya is a brat. But Kimiko tops it.**

**Kimiko: Jump off a cliff**

**Sanada: Ladies first.**


	4. Camp Starts with a BANG

**Disclaimer: Never did I own (just wanted to say that – teehee ;)) the prince of tennis, the characters, etc.**

**The OC is Kimiko, you would know that unless you skipped to chapter 4 for no particular reason. Since the camp is starting in this chapter I'd like to clear up some things. Ryoma knows how to use Muga no Kyouchi in the 3 doors (Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami, Saikikanpatsu no Kiwami, Ten-i Muhou no Kiwami) and he has the same experience since the end of the series. Tezuka and Yuukimura are both healed. Obviously, it's still the first year for Ryoma because the regulars are all there. Akutsu is still a tennis player (as well as his replacement Tsubasa Nishikiori). I forget some of the other things... And last but not least the captain of Fudomine has BLACK hair. I've gotten so used to him with black hair, and blonde was totally scarring me for life. Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Kamio: Now that you mention it (refer to preview) his hair is better black... ** pokes at Tachibana's head ****

**Tachibana: ** shrugs him off ****

**Mizuki: We shall prevail at this camp.**

**Hiroshi (Tall black/white haired guy in Higa): What did you say?**

**Akazawa: Oh, he said nothing! You probably had your head in the clouds!**

**Ryoma: Mada mada dane.**

**Kimiko: ** sigh ****

Camp

Just like the Junior Invitational, 12 different teams and their coaches were gathered at the camp. When the teams were allowed in, they found a huge mansion/warehouse in front of them. There standing at the door was Kimiko.

"Of all the jobs..." Kimiko muttered under her breath.

"So what do we do now?" Aoi was excited to peek around.

"We should be in some kind of order right?" Mumbles from Hyotei and Higa annoyed Kimiko.

"QUIET DOWN!" Kimiko had to project her voice, which was actually rare, but had its effects. In the crowd of people, there were people from different schools and "fan clubs" following.

KIMIKOS POV

Wakato's fan club comprised of mostly third year girls or as I like to call them scream freaks annoyed me the most. Each time Wakato said something the girls would go "Ahhhh!"

"Okay, beside the warehouse, is the dorms where any other people (or scream freaks) will stay. If you don't want to stay or help out, please leave and come back later. All non-participants will not watch training and matches on most occasions. The selected volunteers are Tomoka Osakada, Sakuno Ryuzaki, Satoshi Horio, Kachiro Kato, Katsuo Mizuno, Ann Tachibana, and Taichi Dan. These volunteers get to stay in the warehouse." As I said this, the boys that came to watch funneled into the dorms, following the listing of rooms I gave them. However, the mob of girls still wanted to put up a fight.

"Why? Are you trying to save them for yourself? Why are you being such a jerk?" The scream freak leader came up to me. As a third year she was fairly taller than me. I looked up and smirked.

"No way, you can have them for yourselves. Just not when I have to train them." I heard a few snickers for the guys. I glared at her. She flinched but her and her scream freak gang tried to attack me. I pulled out my neon blue racket from behind me. Throwing a few balls up in the air I hit them at the girl's feet. They froze up immediately.

"It's not like you aren't going to see them." I repositioned myself so I was balanced.

"Brat. But a talented one." Yuukimura stepped up.

"Heh. It's been a while since I've seen your talents." Tachibana said.

"Hmph. This'll be fun." Atobe smiled.

"So either you leave to the dorms, leave and come back, make Josei Shonen forfeit, or you leave for good." I smiled hoping they'd leave for good.

"Fine. She obviously has more power than us, we'll have to change that." Some girl mumbled as they took their listings and walked towards the dorms.

"And with that, I want you all to take your dorm room numbers. Before that come inside." I gestured the tennis players as I opened the gates. When we were finally inside I showed them the lobby. The marble floors and chandelier shined above us and below. Everyone was in awe at the amazing details. Everyone took a seat on the cushiony sofa with their belongings (sets of clothing, etc. Washing machines were here also so, they could stay as long as possible.)

"Okay, coaches please go through the blue door behind me, the referee, cook, nurse, and other people will help you get set up."

"You're a real loudmouth, brat." Higa's coach pointed his finger directly at me.

"Did I forget to mention that I have enough authority to send coaches away if they're not cooperating? Oh I did forget." I saw lots of smirks even from Higa. He slowly walked with the other coaches, as coach Ryusaki winked at me.

"Meet at 7:00 a.m. in the lobby. Anyway, Each dorm is for two people. The first number is the floor. They're quite big." I handed them the papers for who was sharing a dorm.

Seigaku:

Ryoma Echizen - 201

Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shusuke Fuji - 314

Shuichiro Oishi, Eiji Kikumaru - 315

Takashi Kawamura, Sadaharu Inui - 316

Takeshi Momoshiro, Kaoru Kaidoh - 317

"Of course, this means Ryoma gets a single bed room." I said as Kikumaru complained at how lucky Ryoma was. Seigaku took their luggage and keycard and went to their dorms.

Fudomine:

Kippei Tachibana - 202

Akira Kamio, Shinji Ibu - 319

Tetsu Ishida, Masaya Sakurai - 320

Kyousuke Uchimura, Tatsunori Mori - 321

St. Rudolph:

Takuya Nomura - 203

Yoshirou Akazawa, Ichirou Kaneda - 322

Hajime Mizuki, Yuuta Fuji - 323

Shinya Yanagisawa, Atsushi Kisarazu - 324

Yamabuki:

Kentarou Minami, Masami Higashikata - 325

Kiyosumi Sengoku, Touji Muromachi - 326

Jin Akutsu, Tsubasa Nishikiori - 327

Ichiuma Kita, Inakichi Nitobe - 328

Hyotei:

Keigo Atobe, Munehiro Kabaji - 329

Jirou Akutagawa, Wakashi Hiyoshi - 330

Yushi Oshitari, Gakuto Mukahi - 401

Ryo Shishido, Chotaro Ohtori - 402

Josei Shonan:

Takahisa Kajimoto, Reiji Shinjou - 403

Youhei Tanaka. Kouhei Tanaka - 404

Shou Oota, Daichi Kiriyama - 405

Hiroshi Wakato - 204

Rokkaku:

Kentaro Aoi, Kojiro Saeki - 406

Hikaru "Davide" Amane, Harukaze "Bane" Kurobane - 407

Marehiko Itsuki, Ryou Kisarazu - 408

Satoshi Shudo - 205

Rikkaidai:

Seiichi Yukimura, Genichiro Sanada - 409

Renji Yanagi, Akaya Kirihara - 410

Hiroshi Yagyuu, Masaharu Niou - 411

Bunta Marui, Jackal Kuwahara - 412

Shitenhoji:

Kuranosuke Shiraishi, Kenjiro Koishikawa - 413

Senri Chitose, Hikaru Zaizen - 414

Kenya Oshitari, Gin Ishida - 415

Koharu Konjiki, Yuuji Hitōji - 416

Kintaro Toyama - 206

Higa:

Eishirou Kite, Yuujirou Kai - 417

Hiroshi Chinen, Rin Hirakoba - 418

Tomoya Shiranui, Aragaki Kouichi - 419

Kei Tanishi - 207

American Team:

Kevin Smith, Billy Cassidy - 420

Arnold Ignashov, Michael Lee - 421

Tom Griffy, Terry Griffy - 422

Bobby Max - 208

"Get to your dorms and sleep early. We have a long camp ahead of us." Everyone was speedy to leave the new coach behind.

**I had to do SO much copying and pasting. I barely know half these players.**

**Anyway Kimiko is teaching one team at a time, and more annoying things you guys can reply to later. Please review and write! I'm welcoming ideas, requests, and constructive criticism.**

**THANK YOU!**


	5. The 25 Trainees

**Disclaimer: Don't own prince of tennis. Wish I did!**

**My OC is Kimiko! Special thanks to "Qwerty" and "SoulSilverShipping", your reviews were greatly appreciated.**

**Coach: So these are the rules...**

**Kimiko: It's very confusing.**

**Jirou: Can't we just skip the rules?**

**Wakato: They're such a bother.**

**Kimiko: Sure, and I'll mark you on my permanently leaving list. ** Smiles ****

**Kamio: I'm scared now...**

Camp Day 1 (of training)

RYOMA POV

"Wake up already!" Ryoma woke up to the sound of Kimiko yelling.

"What—WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Ryoma half-awake sprung up.

"Ugh... Check the time." Kimiko gestured to the digital clock next to his bed.

"7:05... Oh my god! ITS 7:05?" Ryoma got up and ran into the bathroom.

"Baka... anyway meet in the lobby, okay? Take your racket. Everyone's waiting." Kimiko left in a hurry.

"Jeez, got to hurry..." Ryoma slipped on the silver and white jersey. The sweat pants were light and perfect sized. The shirt (almost wrote shit...) was a white t-shirt with a silver stripe running down from the shoulder to the waist. Finally Ryoma slipped into his jacket, with stripes of silver on the cuffs and on the tips of the jacket.

When the whole group was gathered the rules were announced.

"I'm only saving the main training sessions for about 25 of you. There are about 80 of you now." When I said this many murmurs of agreement and confidence spread.

"Now, now quiet down. Let her finish." Hanamura said as she got a slight nod from Kimiko.

KIMIKOS POV

"I will be choosing the matches." I said proudly.

"Wait one second! I've heard that your a pro, but aren't you a freshmen? Prove it to me, through your play." Zaizen called out confidently. After other people agreed, I decided to show them what a true tennis player could do.

Out on the court I approached the right position. Zaizen did the honor of positioning himself on the other side of the court.

Meanwhile, all the other guys watched through the green fence. Tennis courts were everywhere and the sun shone brightly, but everyone was paying attention to the match.

"Who is Kimiko anyway?" Asked Kai (Viking Horn Guy).

"A top class pro. 1 sister. Blood type... blah blah blah... and she's won an incredible amount of tournaments." Inui answered seeing the "too-much-information" looks on their faces.

"Is she like, rich?" Gakuto asked.

"Well, not to begin with. She won so many tournaments that the money had to pile up. However, the reason you don't she her in fancy clothes is that I hear she chooses not to where it. She gives most of the money she owns to her family, or so I hear. Not that they really need it, considering her sister does the same thing." Atobe said as if it was obvious.

"Another thing, she is one of the few who opened all three doors of Muga no Kyouchi." Tezuka stated in a tone that showed he wasn't kidding.

"WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Chitose seemed genuinely surprised because of his hard work just to master one door.

"How would you describe Kimiko?" Ryoma asked.

"A Brat." Yukimura said.

"Careless." Tezuka said.

"Interesting." Tachibana said.

"Annoying. Right Kabaji?" Atobe said (These are the quotes from the first chapter. Though it's a little different.)

"Usu." Kabaji replied.

In minutes the match begun.

"You serve." I gestured as I readied my turquoise racket.

"You'll be sorry you let me." Zaizen served a ferocious high speed serve. I defended it easily with a slight backhand. He jumped up and smashed it. In seconds I was at the net, and smashed the smash down.

"Let me play, Zaizen." Shiraishi served a ball the spun directly towards me. I hit it with a backhand. He followed it up with a lob. I shot back a very low smash to the right that hit the net and changed its course to the left. Everyone looked shocked or thoroughly impressed.

Eventually after many different short matches there were tennis players gasping for breath on the ground while I hadn't even broken a sweat.

"What is she –" Gakuto happened to be one of those gasping players.

"Let's play, Kimiko." Yukimura was already set up on the other side.

"Sure." The aura started to flow around me.

"That's –" Momoshiro was cut off.

"Muga no Kyouchi." Kikumaru finished.

"We'll finish this in 5 moves." I started to show my abilities as I served. By spinning into a tornado-like movement, I threw the ball into the air and turned into the ball. The smashing effect of the serve was devastating. I call it the "Tornado Blast". Yukimura managed to return the ball, as I sped up copying Kenya's speed. I hit the Jack Knife directly at Yukimura. He returned it with a smash. Easily I hit the Higuma Otoshi. The ball passed Yukimura. After many hours of playing most were devastatingly tired.

"She's used the Muga no Kyouchi for so long! She should be tired by now!" Chitose gasped.

"I've trained my body to overcome the side-effects... or rather delay it for long periods of time." I said looking up. It wouldn't be long until, even I would run out of strength. I was about to withdraw the aura when a voice crossed my ears like an electric signal.

"Mada, Mada, Dane." I whirled around when the words dented my pride. A smirk crossed Ryoma's face. His red racket tapped my shoulder, as he walked to the other side of the court.

"Whatever you say, pillow face." I could've sworn I just heard some snickers.

RYOMAS POV

I positioned myself at the other court. I felt the same as that time with Yukimura.

When I stared at the aura floating near Kimiko, I started to wonder what training you could do to reduce the loss of strength in Muga no Kyouchi.

"Any day now, we don't want any lost children here." Kimiko said in an upright tone. _Bang!_

"Twist Serve!" said Kaidoh. The ball swerved at her face and she bent backwards. Suddenly she sprung up and hit it at the last possible moment. I activated Muga No Kyouchi. _I predicted 56 times back and forth on the court._ I saw the sigh and tired look from Kimiko and I realized my prediction was right.

"56!" Kimiko did multiple flips as if she was elegantly dancing and back-handedly hit a slow shot. When my racket made contact, it immediately broke. A hole was drilled into the red-tinted racket. After an hour of play, I dropped to the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's stop." Kimiko seemed to have worn out her strength as well. "Now, I have gauged everyone's strength and here are the people who will be going through the real training."

"The names are..."

"Wait, you know already? We each only played u for a few minutes." Shishido interrupted.

"Yes, I know. Ahem... the names are **Ryoma Echizen, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shusuke Fuji, Eiji Kikumaru, **Kippei Tachibana, Hajime Mizuki, Yuuta Fuji, Kiyosumi Sengoku, Jin Akutsu, Keigo Atobe, Jirou Akutagawa, Yushi Oshitari, Ryo Shishido, Takahisa Kajimoto, Hiroshi Wakato, Seiichi Yukimura, Genichiro Sanada, Akaya Kirihara, Masaharu Niou, Bunta Marui, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, Senri Chitose, Kintaro Toyama, and Kevin Smith."

"WAIT THAT'S STUPID! YOU ONLY SAW THEM PLAY ONCE! NO HIGA STUDENTS MADE IT?" Higa's coach shouted out.

"My training, my rules." Kimiko said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Why you..." The coach quickly threw a pen at Kimiko at point-blank range. Then in a flash Kimiko used the third door of Muga No Kyouchi to not only dodge, but also catch the pen.

"I suggest you leave." Kimiko said in a bored tone. Her body glowed green as her hair floated up. Kimiko flicked the pen at the dazed coach, flying inches from his face.

"If you were chosen get a goodnight's rest. I hope to see you tomorrow. If not, please feel free to stay in the dorms with the people watching, or leave the campus. Jerseys are yours to keep. Thank you. Only coaches that have at least one student here may stay." Kimiko withdrew her aura.

"Okay, thank you very much!" Chotaru bowed his head and went into the building to retrieve his belongings.

"If you were chosen, please gather around. Every other day you will have me. And the days you don't have me, you will work with your coaches. Alternating. On the days you have your coaches, I will choose 1 or a small group of people to train individually. Dismissed." Soon everyone was packing and leaving. When Ryoma moved to go inside the building I called him back.

"Ryoma." He looked back at me with his bad slung across his shoulder.

"I want to help with your Muga No Kyouchi. We'll work on it everyday at eight starting tomorrow. Be ready for some serious training." Kimiko waved her hand and went inside the building

**I know I promised to make Kimiko serious but I couldn't resist making her say, "Pillow face" XD!**

**Sorry for making the chapters so short. I'm just used to making short chapters!**

**I tried my best though. R&R please.**


End file.
